Reign of the Saiyajins
by Kolaan
Summary: Should in future chapters have some detailed fighting which is the reason for the rating.


*A teen of about 15 falls out of a tree with binoculars around his neck.* Oh hey all, I was just bird watching. Yeah that is all I was doing. Anyway welcome to the not so fantastic world that I may hope to paint out to the point where it is at least more then a scribble. This is however only the prologue and yes this is even in need of some work. This fan fiction itself was started months ago then dropped. Discouraging words and lack of interest compelled me not to go further then the simple prologue. Would that and my lack of self-esteem which made me think it was a bad idea. In any case I hope that through this I can interest you and give you something to do one of those boring nights, other then watch porno in the case of the male half of our species. Oh and this is my idea. Anyone who would dare steal my lowly ideas is obviously not very bright. Yet for those who would try I deeply regret you doing so and hope that karma will right the wrong you have done to me. Yet if karma does not I am sure that I in some way can. Well have fun or don't it makes no difference to me. *The teen climbs back into the tree and we fade to a picture of galaxies. A persuading voice starts to tell the tale.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two thousand years since Goku's and Vegeta's blood line both died. Well that is inaccurate as it has been 1932. The saiya-jins had grown till their species spread across nearly 20 galaxies in what seemed like moments. It had all started with two of these beings from an other planet and it was beyond 2 billion. Through technology their genes have been turned into a purified blend of the saiya-jin line. Half of the species strength is as strong if not stronger then all of the existing beings of the time when Goku was considered near supreme. To think that it all started on the planet once known as Earth by its inhabitants. Within 200 years after the birth of Goten the planet was 25% saiya-jin blood. How they could have made this possible is beyond our grasp. Then soon came the machines that purified these beings of mixed blood. The humans were overwhelmed bye their sheer power and abilities. They had no chance of fighting back with the weapons of that time, so they did all they could and ran. They ran and made cities on planets we never dreamed of, planets even beyond the stars as we know them. Trying to create androids that could fight for them became one of the main duties. Yet the saiya-jins came and the cities, the androids, and their loved ones were all decimated. So they moved on and created more just to be destroyed in the saiya-jin's mighty fury. Even now we cower and hide in the farthest known planets, this will in fact be number 700 of these planets we called home for short periods of time. Earth and our sun have become a memory that live in androids and computers. This is where it will begin, where our true nature will emerge and a war of our survival will start. This bar on a planet that has just begun to flourish. The saiya-jins are coming and this time we will not be able to run. The cat although small and weak compared to the dog will expose its claws when backed into a corner. The saiya-jins a blood thirsty wolf that slowly backs the once mighty tiger, known as the human race into the farthest corner of the universe. So we will fight but will it bring happiness or even more suffering. Will the humans' fate be to win or to be crushed, and if it is not our fate to win then will we be able to escape once again? Now I welcome you to what will become out story of triumph or defeat. Which of these it shall be I can not even tell. So let us begin the tail we will be remembered by in either life or death.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes I know that it is too short and doesn't have much description but it is just the beginning  
and much better will come. Now I would like to state that this is only to be published upon under my tittle Kolaan or on my own site if I wish it to be put there. Thanks for reading. Reviews or requested, negative comments are welcome and praise is shunned upon. 


End file.
